O que os olhos não vêem
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: O que dizer quando sua vida parece virar de pernas para o ar? O que pensar quando encontra seu namorado nos braços de uma morena estonteante? O que fazer quando percebe-se a traição? Kagaho e Alone UA Yaoi/lemon


**O que os olhos não vêem...**

**Por Theka Tsukishiro**

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence... Pertence sim ao tio Kurumada e etc, etc e etceteraetal assim como Lost Canvas a Shiori Teshirogi. Se você não gosta de Yaoi e Lemon (cenas de sexo entre homens) não comece a ler essa fic. Pode fechar ali em cima no xizinho, ou mesmo clicar em voltar em seu navegador, pois não vou aceitar nenhum tipo de reclamação ou comentário maldoso. Ler é por sua conta e risco. Essa fic é sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão minha e de quem ler.

**Explicações e Lembretes:** A ideia de utilizar o sobrenome Yoshirou para Kagaho de Benu foi minha. Plágios serão punidos com um belo Execução Aurora no meio das fuças. Se quiser usar, peça, por favor. O ato em si não faz cair à mão e muito menos nascer uma verruga na ponta do nariz. XP

Pandora, Kagaho de Benu e Aaron ou Alone como vemos no mangá são personagens de Lost Canvas.

Universo alternativo.

Essa fic é em resposta ao Desafio Insano do fórum Saint Seiya Dreams.

**Tema:** Não é o que você está pensando.

**Agradecimentos:** A minha querida amiga Nana que betou essa minha loucura e também por ela deixar usar o nome e o sobrenome que deu para os personagens Hades e Alone em um RPG onde somos partners. Merci ma petite amie.

**oOoOoOo**

**Um dia qualquer de uma manhã qualquer...**

O sol já clareava no horizonte quando o Clio quatro portas preto parou finalmente na vaga destinada a seu dono na garagem. Os faróis esquecidos acesos durante todo o percurso foram desligados somente por que naquele local de encontro com a parede a luz do astro rei ainda não havia iluminado a penumbra. Antes de sair do carro, o homem alto, cabelos espetados e olhos azuis escuros espreguiçou-se. Estava moído. Já estava virando cinco noites seguidas cobrindo matérias e fotografando celebridades. Começava a dar indícios de não aguentar mais uma noite toda na redação do jornal ou nas frias ruas da cidade luz.

Bocejou e espreguiçou-se novamente. O corpo pedindo o descanso merecido. E seria! Deitar-se-ia com seu amado, isso logo após um bom banho para tirar o cansaço do corpo, e ficaria praticamente o dia todo na cama. O tão sonhado e esperado final de semana... Sábado, um dia bom para dormir e ficar sem nada para fazer. Sorriu de lado ao lembrar-se de seu querido italiano... Já podia até imaginar a cena maravilhosa e deleitou-se antes do tempo.

Parecia conseguir ver tudo de olhos abertos. Suspirou. Fechou um poucos os olhos e a imagem formou-se nitidamente. O peito nu, o corpo esguio esparramado entre os lençóis na grande cama de casal. Os longos cabelos loiros esparramados pelo travesseiro. - Hmm... – Deixou um gemido escapar-lhe pelos lábios. O simples pensamento fez com que de seu baixo ventre um protesto o avisasse que estava precisando de cama e momentos muito, mas muito íntimos com o seu namorado.

Pegou suas coisas: a valise com o laptop, a máquina digital de última geração e o cachecol. Estava muito frio em Paris aqueles dias. E sem muitas delongas, fechou o carro, ligou o alarme e dirigiu-se para o elevador. Esperou impaciente que o mesmo abrisse suas portas de metal polido para dar-lhe passagem. Entrou rapidamente e meio assonado apertou o andar desejado. Fechou os olhos e recostou-se no fundo do elevador.

Em pouco tempo, o som do aviso auditivo soou avisando-lhe que havia chegado ao décimo quinto andar. Bocejou e, arrumando a valise no ombro direito, virou à esquerda no corredor. Já com a chave em mãos, abriu a porta lentamente.

O interior estava claro demais. Seus olhos arderam um pouco devido ao fato de ter saído da escuridão do corredor. Grunhindo palavras desconexas, deixou sobre o sofá a valise e quando já estava indo fechar as persianas estacou. Algo de diferente estava caído no sofá de três lugares. Coçando a cabeça, arqueou uma sobrancelha e pegou o que pareceu ser uma jaqueta. – _"Veludo?"_ – Pensou ao passar a mão pelo tecido grosso. Não a reconheceu como de seu amado e muito menos uma das suas jaquetas. Sentiu o perfume, não era nenhum conhecido, mais adocicado. – _"Perfume de mulher?"_ – Arqueou a sobrancelha e recolocou no local a vestimenta.

Estreitou os olhos e sentiu em seu peito o bichinho do ciúme rugir feito um dragão enraivecido. Respirou várias vezes. Estavam juntos fazia tanto tempo, apesar de morarem juntos há apenas quatro anos. Não seria agora que... – _"Não, não é o estilo de meu loirinho. Ele pode ser por vezes muito ingênuo ainda. Não enxergar a maldade das pessoas... Centrado demais quando está pintando, mas não... Nunca faria algo para me deixar magoado ou trair-me. Não faz parte dele!"_ – Pensou ao coçar a nuca. – Deve ser o cansaço. Relaxa Kagaho! – Murmurou para si mesmo e sorrindo, seguiu para dentro, ainda era muito cedo, coisa de tipo seis da manhã e ele sabia que seu querido Alone havia trabalhado até tarde em seu atelier. Lembrava-se muito bem do telefonema que recebera perto das onze e meia da noite.

Sem fazer barulho, entrou no escuro mesmo no quarto do casal e dirigiu-se ao banheiro. Tomou um banho rápido e após vestir apenas a calça comprida do pijama, voltou para o quarto. Estava frio. Será que Alone não havia ligado o termostato do aquecedor? Colocou a mão à frente do aparelho e sentiu-o frio. Estranhou e, com movimentos cuidadosos, tocou o lado da cama em que seu amado costumava deitar. A mão nada encontrou. Sem acreditar, ligou a luz. A cama estava vazia e arrumada. Onde diabos...?

Lembrou-se que muitas vezes Alone acabava pegando no sono no outro quarto, o qual haviam transformado em algo como um escritório e atelier de pintura para suprir as necessidades de ambos. Onde ficavam os objetos de pintura que Alone precisaria e os muitos artigos e prêmios que Kagaho ganhara como fotógrafo e repórter revelação no jornal La Chronique.

Murmurando novamente coisas sem sentido, seguiu para o quarto no final do corredor. Pelo caminho, pegou um livro que ficara esquecido no pequeno apoio no corredor. Ali definitivamente não era seu lugar. A porta estava fechada. Sinal de que Alone talvez tivesse ficado pintando realmente até muito tarde e adormecera no sofá charmoso e confortável que haviam colocado propositalmente ali. Só esperava não precisar ter de tentar tirar alguma mancha de tinta dos estofados como já fora preciso fazer alguns meses atrás.

Abriu a porta lentamente, não queria acordá-lo. Uma luz fraca o recebeu. Voltou seus olhos para o computador e descobriu-o ligado e com sua luminária esquecida acesa. Quando já ia dar o primeiro passo na direção do sofá, estagnou. A mão direita segurou fortemente o livro como se este fosse uma tábua de salvação. Um relicário para espantar todo o mal. O que acabara de ver deixou-lhe em choque. Nunca em toda sua vida imaginara vê-lo como se encontrava.

O peito nu coberto por fios longuíssimos de tom negros que, esparramados por sobre o corpo do italiano, lembravam uma cascata reluzente. As mãos que tão habilmente manejam pinceis, fazem desenhos maravilhosos e lhe causavam arrepios pelo corpo ao menor toque mais ousado, agora repousavam uma no baixo ventre e a outra nas costas do que parecia ser uma jovem mulher. Dizem que quando vemos algo que é difícil de se acreditar demoramos um pouco para expressar o que sentimos e é exatamente assim que Kagaho Yoshirou se sente. Paralisado. Em choque! Um vulcão prestes a explodir.

O livro vai-se ao chão. O barulho quebrando o silêncio do ambiente. Em sobressalto, o loirinho acorda como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Bom dia! Demorou desta vez na redação do jornal. – A voz levemente rouca. Os olhos azuis demonstrando uma inocência que o japonês não conseguia ver ali. Perante o olhar impassível e sem emoções de seu namorado, remexeu-se um pouco incomodado. Sabia exatamente o que talvez estivesse passando pela mente de tão genioso homem. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Mesmo sabendo do por que do outro se portar daquela maneira, sabia que não tinha culpa nenhuma e, assim que conversassem, poderiam aproveitar todo o dia juntos.

- Se aconteceu alguma coisa? – Grunhiu Kagaho, começando a sair da letargia. Sentia que poderia voar no pescoço dos dois desaforados. Seu olhar voltou-se para a outra que começou a espreguiçar-se. Arqueou as sobrancelhas e depois arregalou os olhos ao ver que a jovem estava usando um body de renda muito transparente que mais revelava suas formas e feminilidade do que outro tipo de tecido. Controlou-se para não dar um escândalo na frente de uma pessoa desconhecida.

- Nossa! Acabamos pegando no sono, Alone... – Uma voz angelical, doce, levemente baixa e ponderada fez-se ouvir. Voltando seus belos olhos azuis-violáceos na direção do japonês, fez uma carinha sensual e, sentando direito no sofá, liberou o loirinho para que este pudesse mover-se.

Kagaho estreitou mais os olhos ao perceber como ambos estavam deitados com tal intimidade. Controlou-se, pois não queria perder a calma, não com Alone e não depois de tanto tempo sem isso acontecer.

- Puxa, desculpe por incomodar. Teve uma boa noite de trabalho?

"_Mas é mesmo uma tremenda desaforada. Voaria em seu pescoço se não fosse mulher e soubesse que Alone não iria ficar bravo comigo."_ – Pensou Kagaho. Como resposta, grunhiu demonstrando estar com um mal humor terrível.

- Parece que atravessei o deserto do Saara a pé. – Sorriu fazendo tipinho. – Será que você poderia me arrumar um copo de água, Alone?

A voz melosa e sedutora da jovem estava definitivamente lhe embrulhando o estômago. Kagaho revirou os olhos. Mas muito estranhou o modo servil de seu amado. – _"Alone é? Somente quem o chama assim sou eu! Para você é Aaron __ou melhor, monsieur Megalos__. Vou colocar essa cabeluda no seu devido lugar!"_ – Pensou ao fuzilar a jovem mulher com os olhos.

- Ah! Sim, Pandora! – Alone voltou os olhos para o namorado. – Kagaho, essa é Pandora Heinstein, uma conhecida dos tempos de universidade. Ela hoje é modelo e faz alguns dias que vêm posando para mim, graças a um encontro ao acaso com ela, minha avó e eu. Ontem a chamei para cá, pois estava cheio de ideias. Como bem o sabe quando liguei passava das onze e meia e eu ainda não tinha terminado uma parte delicada da pintura. Por conta disso, Pandora perdeu o último trem. Como um táxi ficaria muito caro até a cidade onde ela reside, ofereci a ela para que ficasse aqui em nosso sofá. – Comentou, tentando explicar-se.

"_Oh sim, ficar em nosso sofá e contigo como travesseiro, muito esperta a jovenzinha, né?"_ – Pensou. Kagaho estreitou os olhos, em sua mente, se fosse antes... Alguns anos antes, já teria feito um escândalo e partido para os sopapos, mas não agora. Aprendera a controlar-se e mesmo vendo uma coisa daquele tipo ainda custava a acreditar. Voltou seus olhos pelo local e localizou algumas taças. Pelo conteúdo no fundo de uma delas, pode perceber que haviam tomado vinho. Não queria acreditar naquilo, mas na realidade não era um sonho como estava tentando fazer-se acreditar... Tudo tinha acontecido mesmo. Estreitou os olhos e segurou-se para não cometer uma loucura. Será que depois de tanto tempo juntos, Alone não desconfiava que ele estivesse bravo? Ou mesmo furioso com a situação inusitada?

Viu o amado dar um copo com água para a jovem e uma camisa de seda pura para a tal Pandora. Bufou. Finalmente conseguia ver que ambos estavam ainda trajando seus jeans. Ela, na verdade, usando uma calça colada de sarja preta que lhe moldava bem as pernas torneadas. Ah! Mas aquilo não queria dizer nada. Quantas e quantas vezes Alone e ele haviam se amado e voltado a colocar suas roupas? Ainda mais estando no inverno? Ver os dois tão íntimos conversando como se ele não estivesse ali estava sendo a gota de água.

- Vista-se também, Alone ou poderá pegar um resfriado. Creio que você acabou esquecendo-se de ligar o aquecedor desta sala.

Se olhar matasse, os dois já estariam mortos e enterrados. Kagaho não conseguia entender como seu namorado poderia estar portando-se com tal naturalidade. Bem, se fosse para estar analisando alguma coisa, até mesmo seu comportamento até então calmo e sem xingar ou partir para a porrada deveria ser analisado com muito interesse. Estava conseguindo controlar-se como nunca havia antes. Realmente, a segurança de uma vida estável com quem amamos muda muito as pessoas. Ali estava a prova viva disso. Ambos haviam se adequado um ao outro.

Preocupado, Alone arregalou os olhos. As íris muito azuis ficando mais a mostra. Kagaho não estava em seu normal e antes que alguma conclusão fosse tirada, achou melhor falar na frente da amiga e sua modelo.

- Kah, por favor, não fique imaginando coisas. Não aconteceu nada por aqui. – Passou as mãos pelo cabelo e deu alguns passos na direção do amado. – Não é bem 'aquilo' que está pensando.

- Não é bem aquilo o quê? – Tentou parecer normal e não dar tanta importância, mas sua voz ficou um tanto mais grave e rouca. A ironia não podia mais ser escondida. – _"Hahaha... Ele age tão naturalmente que talvez devesse seguir outro estilo de carreira. Você está mais para ator de teledramaturgia do que para um exímio artista plástico. E como encontrou essa aí, se faz algum tempo que formou-se com honras na universidade?"_ – Pensou sem desviar os olhos dos do amado.

- Kah, não tire conclusões precipitadas... Como disse: não é o que você está pensando! – Solicitou Alone aproximando-se do computador e o desligando. No canto do escritório uma pequena TV do nada foi ligada e uma notícia aplacou um pouco os ânimos dos dois. O loiro voltou seus olhos para o lado e viu Pandora com o controle remoto nas mãos.

- Espero que não se importem, gosto de ver o telejornal logo cedo! – Sorriu de lado sem importar-se com o recém chegado mal humorado e a discussão que ela própria havia ajudado a causar.

**oOoOoOo**

- Kah, pela última vez, vá deitar-se! – Alone rodeava o namorado na cozinha. Este parecia tentar entreter-se em fazer o café da manhã para não fazer uma loucura tremenda e arrepender-se depois. Estava preocupado, pois sabia o quanto era cansativo para ele ficar trabalhando até tarde.

- Não, eu não vou me deitar. Além do mais, perdi meu sono. Entendeu? – Estreitou os olhos ao virar-se para olhar o namorado. Nem ele estava entendendo o que de fato estava acontecendo. Talvez fosse por que ele nunca imaginara uma traição de seu loirinho e ao presenciar tal fato não estava conseguindo atinar o que realmente fazer com ele e a tal desaforada.

Alone sabia que a coisa não estava bem devido a Kagaho ter começado a falar algumas palavras em japonês, seu idioma natal. Ele estava bravo e o loiro sabia que seria uma luta para provar-lhe por 'a' mais 'b' que tudo o que ele estava pensando não tinha fundamentos. Certo, fora flagrado em uma posição delicada, mas não queria dizer nada, não é? Ou é? Ele já tinha visto o namorado com ciúme e não era uma coisa muito boa de se ver. Agora, estava estranhando vê-lo tão calmo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Ela já foi embora? – Perguntou. A voz grave, os olhos estreitos. Não sustentava o olhar do namorado para poder prestar atenção ao que fazia para o café da manhã. O ar estava impregnado com o cheiro das panquecas fritando.

- Hmm... Que cheirinho delicioso. – Não foi preciso nem Alone responder. Pandora anunciara-se ao aparecer do nada e sem importar-se por não ser bem vinda ali, sentou-se à mesa. – Panquecas? Eu adoro panquecas! Por favor, as minhas gostaria com calda de morango.

Kagaho retesou o corpo todo. Trincou o maxilar para não deixar uma bobagem qualquer escapar-lhe pela boca e continuou a fazer o que estava fazendo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Começava a exercitar sua paciência e não sabia que poderia ser tão paciente assim por conta de Alone. Já havia sido ameaçado várias vezes pelo namorado quando no começo de namoro tinha seus rompantes e ataques de ciúme. Melhorara muito, muito mesmo. Não queria que Alone o deixasse por uma besteira feita... Não mesmo.

Para Alone, aquilo já estava indo longe demais. Ele sabia que Pandora teria de ir para uma agência, pois teria um ensaio fotográfico logo cedo e não entendia por que cargas d'água estava ainda por ali. Pensara até que a amiga já estivesse no meio do caminho.

- Pandora, achei que já tivesse ido! Você não me falou que teria ou tem uma seção de fotos agora cedo em uma das agências no centro da cidade? – Perguntou sem perceber que ele próprio, por conta do nervosismo, havia começado faltar com a boa hospitalidade com a qual até aquele momento estivera tratando a moça. – O que está esperando para ir?

- Nossa, quanta falta de educação! Você não é assim quando estamos a sós em seu atelier. – Carregou em segundas intenções e voltou seus olhos para o homem que se encontrava de costas para si no fogão. Ficando de pé, parou atrás de Alone, recostou seu corpo no do outro e fez questão de chamar-lhe a atenção. – Acho que não fomos apresentados corretamente. – Disse ao estender a mão. – Sou Pandora Heinstein, trabalho no setor como modelo e fiz universidade de belas artes com o loirinho aqui.

- Ah! Sei... Acho que Alone comentou algo sobre você na época. Obrigado por cuidar bem dele naqueles dias malucos. – A voz amarga e levemente irritada. Kagaho nem deu-lhe a devida atenção.

- Acho que quem tem cuidado dele seja você. – Sorriu de lado e colou mais o corpo no do italiano.

Alone incomodou-se, mas teve seu braço seguro pela jovem. Voltou seus olhos cheios de raiva para o lado e fuzilou-a com o olhar.

- Sabe é estranho, não foi bem assim que Alone descreveu-o para mim. Você parece ser tão amargo e ele sempre diz que você é uma pessoa amável. – Pandora estava forçando. Mas se queria tomar o que estava de olho, tinha de jogar baixo e inventar muitas coisas.

- Pandora... – Alone cortou-lhe o que dizia temendo que o estrago fosse pior.

- Ora Alone, ele sabe que fora de casa pode ficar tranquilo que eu olharei por ti assumindo a responsabilidade de cuidar muito bem de você. – Sorriu e dirigiu um olhar demoníaco na direção do japonês que, ainda de costas, retesou mais um pouco seu corpo.

Grunhindo, Kagaho retirou algumas panquecas do fogo e, por instinto, não virou-se. Um barulho peculiar de telefone chamou-lhes a atenção. Com um pedido de desculpas, a intrusa afastou-se para poder falar ao telefone. Nesse momento, o moreno voltou-se um pouco para pegar mais de massa e o namorado aproximou-se.

- Kah, será muito ruim se você tirar conclusões erradas a respeito do que viu mais cedo. Não aconteceu nada. – Alone tentou tocá-lo e assustou-se ao perceber o movimento de ombros do amado.

O japonês afastou-se rapidamente e voltou a seus afazeres. – Ela está trabalhando com você, correto? Tem pago a ela com seu dinheiro, certo? – E antes de ouvir a resposta, prosseguiu. Estava muito bravo. – Então, nãosei por que se preocupa, não me diz respeito.

- Kagaho... – Alone estava a ponto de explodir. Já não estava aguentando tanta indiferença por parte do namorado, mas calou-se novamente. Pandora voltara à cozinha.

- Hei, Alone hoje você não tem nada para fazer, não é? – Perguntou sem dar-lhe muita chance de responder. - Estão precisando de uma pessoa com seus dons artísticos lá na agência, que tal ganhar um extra? – Convidou, já dando as costas para ir pegar as coisas que, neste momento, encontravam-se na sala.

- Bem, não... Eu não sei... Não, eu não vou!

- Vá! É o seu trabalho e você gosta do que faz, não é? – A voz baixa e sem o menor pingo de emoção faria qualquer um arrepiar-se.

Pandora estreitou os olhos, não fazia ideia de onde estava se metendo, mas agora já estava feito. Pelo visto, o cabeçudo do namorado de sua ambição não havia percebido que agindo daquela forma estaria o jogando em seus braços.

- Vamos, Alone querido! As hora voam e tempo é dinheiro. – Apressou-o. Um leve sorriso sedutor a brincar nos lábios carnudos. – Podemos comer qualquer coisa lá na agência mesmo. – E saiu da cozinha sem despedir-se do anfitrião.

Voltando-se ao japonês, Alone preferiu ter o velho Kagaho de volta. Não conseguia compreender por que o namorado estava portando-se daquela forma. Mas, com um suspiro, pediu. – Kah, deixe-me explicar quando voltar, por favor. – E saiu rapidamente para pegar suas coisas. De nada adiantaria insistir em conversar, sabia que quando ele colocava uma coisa na cabeça, nem com reza voltava atrás.

**oOoOoOo**

- Mas quem aquela maluca pensa que é para entrar assim em meu apartamento e se achar a dona de meu namorado? Droga! – Praguejou Kagaho para si mesmo ao ver-se livre dos dois. – E como? Logo eu que tenho sangue quente não fui logo enchendo a cara dos dois de tapas? Só posso estar doente... Não tem explicação.

- Com licença! – A voz melodiosa e doce de Pandora fez com que o japonês parasse de falar e a olhasse com cara de poucos amigos. – Desculpe atrapalhar sua hora de análise de consciência, mas acabei esquecendo minha carteira sobre a mesa. – Um sorriso debochado a lhe iluminar a face. – Aqui está... Então até mais ver. – Como não recebeu resposta alguma e o viu virar-se novamente para as panelas no fogo, resolveu usar de todas as artimanhas que poderia. – Escuta, você sabia que Alone está pensando seriamente em fazer uma nova especialização em outro país e que se isso ocorrer pretende mudar-se quando voltar?

- Como? – Kagaho deixou escapar, por mais que não quisesse. Como ele não sabia de tudo aquilo? Alone não poderia estar tramando tantas coisas assim sem ao menos levar em consideração tudo o que já haviam passado juntos.

- Ah! Desculpe-me, você não sabia? – A voz com uma leve pitada de ironia. – Pensei que ele já tinha lhe contado isso. Ele ficou tão feliz em saber que será bem mais fácil ser aceito para essa nova especialização em uma boa universidade nos Estados Unidos. Bem, de qualquer forma, eu preciso ir. Desculpe novamente se falei demais. – E retirou-se da cozinha, deixando para trás, pela primeira vez, um japonês inseguro.

Ao ver-se sozinho, Kagaho desligou o fogo e baixou o protetor do gás. Limpou tudo o que havia sujado sem tocar em uma panqueca sequer. Havia perdido a fome. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo com seu loirinho. Não conseguia acreditar, mesmo tendo visto, que ele parecia o trair constantemente. Mas ele não era bobo, havia percebido que de uns tempos para cá Alone estava mais fechado, ensimesmado. E seu normal não seria aquilo. Ele sempre se interessava pelas matérias que o namorado tinha para fazer e se fosse pensar bem, fazia muito tempo que não sentavam juntos para conversar. Seus horários estavam desregulados e quando a oportunidade de juntos ficarem um dia sozinhos surgia, isso tudo acontecia.

Suspirou. Massageou um pouco a nuca e andou de um lado para o outro.

Quando se mora junto, não importa o tanto de tempo, se há muito ou pouco, a pessoa passa a ser o seu ar... O seu tudo e isso parecia não estar mais acontecendo entre eles. Era difícil admitir, mas parecia que ambos estavam distanciando-se a olhos vistos.

"_Mas por que raios ele não me disse nada a respeito de sua nova especialização? Não pode ser por que não trabalhamos na mesma área, afinal sempre conversamos sobre isso. E mudar-se? Mudar por quê? Ou devo pensar com quem?"_ – Pensou sentindo-se na maior angústia. Estava ficando com muito mal humor. Não havia dormido e já começava sentir certa dificuldade em conseguir pensar direito. Nesse torvelinho de emoções uma nova dúvida plantou-se nos já embotados pensamentos dele. – Ele cansou-se de mim! – Arregalou os olhos ao falar para si mesmo. Seu coração palpitou no peito. – Não pode ser! Logo eu que sou tão desligado desses sentimentos... Logo eu que sou tão observador... Que me rendi aos sentimentos que Alone fez brotar em meu coração. Que me fez revelar esse meu lado que não demonstro a ninguém. Não, não posso ficar assim! Não posso pensar dessa forma. Eu sou mais eu e vou tirar essa história a limpo! Mas primeiro tentarei dormir ou farei coisas das quais possa arrepender-me depois.

**oOoOoOo**

Revirando na cama como se o colchão tivesse pregos tal qual uma cama de faquir, Kagaho voltou seus olhos para o digital do relógio. Havia dormido quatro horas, mas parecia ter sido muito menos. Sentia o corpo todo moído, seu humor estava terrível e precisava urgentemente de uma boa xícara de café. Espreguiçou-se, levantou devagar e seguiu para a cozinha. Enquanto esperava o café ficar pronto, pegou o jornal para dar uma pequena olhada.

O cheiro delicioso do café invadiu-lhe as narinas e assim que serviu-se, tomou um gole que desceu-lhe queimando por dentro. Puro, forte e sem açúcar. Pegou mais um pouco do café e seguiu para o escritório. Já que estava sem sono iria dar uma arrumada melhor em uma matéria que teria de entregar dali a dois dias. Sentou-se a frente do computador e suspirou assim que este finalmente ligou. De fundo de tela, uma foto tirada de ambos nas gôndolas em Veneza. Uma viagem e tanto... Viagem que o pai de Alone dera para eles em seu primeiro ano morando juntos e que chamaram de primeira lua de mel. Um sorriso besta apareceu em seus lábios, mas desmanchou-se tão logo as recordações de mais cedo lhe voltaram à cabeça. Tomou o resto do café e pôs-se a trabalhar para não ficar pensando besteiras. Mente vazia, oficina do diabo, bem lhe dizia seu pai.

Quando finalmente terminou seu trabalho, salvou-o em seu pendrive e sentou-se um pouco no sofá. Esticou o corpo e, pegando um livro qualquer que fora esquecido na mesa de canto, começou a ler. Alone estava lendo aquele livro. Somente de pensar nele, parecia que seu peito iria explodir. Como encanto, ele pareceu materializar-se bem ali... Naquela hora.

- Olá, você está aqui, então? – Alone tentou brincar, mas ao perceber o olhar frio e sem vida em sua direção, calou-se por alguns segundos. – Olha, desculpe-me por ter saído tão rápido pela manhã. Creio que agora possamos conversar.

- Acho que não tenhamos nada para conversar. Eu tive uma tarde maravilhosa, consegui terminar meu trabalho e não estou a fim de conversar agora. – Levantou-se do sofá e já quase ia saindo do escritório quando foi puxado fortemente por Alone e imprensado na parede. Era incrível como depois de mais velho e de muita insistência, o loiro tinha começado a fazer academia para manter o físico, não era encorpado, mas conseguia fazer estragos quando queria. Em outras ocasiões, riria e provocaria o amado, mas estava ainda muito chateado com tudo o que presenciara.

- Pare com isso, Kagaho... Eu já pedi desculpas por ter saído correndo, já falei horrores para Pandora por ela ter feito e dito tudo o que disse e, sinceramente, não tive nada com ela. Não sou maluco de jogar o que tenho com você fora por uma aventura.

- Me solte, Alone. Não tem graça fazer isso. Você deveria ter pensado antes, não tem provas para sustentar o que diz. Eu peguei os dois juntos seminus. – Tentou soltar-se e sair do aperto em que se encontrava, mas quando o namorado queria, ia até as últimas conseqüências. – E demais a mais, quando iria me contar sobre sua nova especialização? Ou mesmo quando iria lembrar-se de dizer-me que quer mudar-se?

- Foi a Pandora, não foi? – Perguntou temendo ouvir o que já sabia.

- Sim, foi... E acho que deverias ter contado para mim primeiro. Você vive comigo e já não é mais uma criança descuidada. No mínimo esqueceu-se que não deves dizer para qualquer um que moramos juntos e muito menos tomar vinho demais. Você acaba destravando a língua. – Estreitou os olhos, mordeu o lábio inferior ao perceber o que havia dito, mas já era tarde. Estava nervoso e muito enciumado. Sem esperar, voltou à carga. Estava na hora de dizer tudo. - Se fez sexo ou não, já não me diz mais respeito.

- Kagaho, como pode pensar isso tudo de mim? Eu já lhe disse... – A voz trêmula começando a perder a segurança sentida minutos antes.

- Não tem provas... – Bradou Kagaho sem importar-se por estar sendo chamado pelo nome todo e não pelo apelido carinhoso. Um barulho estridente fazendo os dois se entreolharem. – Seu celular, atenda logo. Talvez seja um compromisso com sua amiguinha! – Deu ênfase a última palavra.

- Kagaho! Tenha dó. – Pediu Alone ao pegar o celular e o atender. – Certo, eu acabei de chegar em casa. Não pai, Kagaho estava dormindo pela manhã e depois trancou-se no escritório. Sim, o senhor sabe como ele fica quando está compenetrado. Ah sim! Eu posso passar por aí. Agora? – Olhou para o namorado que, com um gesto de mão, fez que ele podia ir ou, quem sabe, não se importava. Magoado, o loiro conteve-se. – Está bem, pai. Poderei ir sim. Não, creio que Kagaho não poderá ir junto. Ele está com uma dor de cabeça muito grande. Ok, daqui a pouco estarei por aí. – E desligou o celular. Sustentou o olhar bravo que Kagaho lhe direcionava e, sem dizer nada, seguiu para o quarto deles. Entrou no banheiro e tomou uma ducha rápida. Quando saiu do quarto, não encontrou o amado por ali. Suspirou, conteve-se e trocou de roupa. Vestiu-se impecavelmente e quando chegou à sala, estacou assustado.

- Pretende voltar ou vai ficar por lá? – A voz baixa, fria e rouca. Os olhos estreitos lembrando duas fendas.

– Não sei, é um jantar em família, pena estar de muito mal humor. Talvez, se não estivesse assim, poderia ir junto. – Sustentou-lhe o olhar mesmo com o coração doendo. - Estou indo, disse que não demoraria a chegar. Não se preocupe, se ver que estou demorando é por que talvez eu tenha tomado vinho demais e não tenha condições de voltar para casa. – E sem mais nada dizer, Alone deixou um boquiaberto Kagaho sentado na penumbra da sala.

**oOoOoOo**

Os pensamentos ziguezagueando. Uma confusão sem tamanho. Como fazer passar aquela angústia crescente e a dor de seu coração esmigalhado? Nunca haviam passado por uma discussão tão louca e, nunca... nunca Alone havia deixado-o sozinho sem tentar resolver a situação. Suspirou.

Quanto tempo estava sentado naquela poltrona desde que o loiro havia saído? Não conseguia lembrar-se. A noite chegara, a sala acabara ficando na penumbra e somente o que ele conseguia fazer era repensar em tudo o que vira e ouvira desde que encontrara o amado nos braços daquela morena estonteante. Baixou um pouco o corpo e fincou os cotovelos nas coxas. Afundou a cabeça entre as mãos e tentou, tentou inúmeras vezes conseguir esquecer-se de tudo, aplacar a dor que sentia por sentir-se traído.

Bufou fazendo a franja levantar um pouco. Precisava relaxar ou ficaria louco. Imaginou o que diria seu querido loirinho ao pai, o poderoso dono da boate Meikai. Ou mesmo o que o milionário tio Solo diria ao sobrinho por vê-lo sozinho. Jogou as costas para trás violentamente. Deixou a cabeça pender para trás e fechou os olhos. Não deveria preocupar-se com a família dele. Mas não tinha como. Foram eles que o receberam de braços abertos quando fora descoberto pelo pai e praticamente expulso de sua residência. Fora Akakios Megalos, Hades como é conhecido por todos, que o recebera de braços abertos... fora Alone quem lhe dera suporte quando mais precisara, mas agora o que ele estava fazendo? Em uma crise violenta, dava-lhe as costas. Endurecia seu coração para não sofrer.

Abriu os olhos desejosos de que tudo não passasse de um sonho ruim, mas a realidade era outra e doía muito. Estava sozinho. O apartamento mergulhado em silêncio sepulcral. Onde estava o tão cheio de vida Kagaho? Simples, uma pergunta simples com uma resposta mais simples ainda. Estava ali... tentando sentindo pena de si mesmo.

Balançando a cabeça como se estivesse querendo livrar-se dos pensamentos insanos e pessimistas, Kagaho ficou em pé e seguiu para o escritório. Talvez trabalhar mais um pouco refreasse a pena e desolação que estava sentindo. Deixou a porta aberta e, no escuro mesmo, entrou no cômodo. Tropeçou em um cavalete vazio e não conteve a vontade de xingar.

- Merda! – Grunhiu passando a mão na perna dolorida. Aos trancos, conseguiu chegar à sua mesa e acendeu a luminária sobre o computador. Ligou o aparelho e rapidamente abriu um de seus arquivos para não cair na tentação de ficar olhando feito bobo a imagem de fundo. A imagem deles!

Passou segundos, minutos e horas vendo o cursor piscar sem ter uma única ideia para colocar ali no bloco de notas. Não conseguia continuar a escrever a última matéria que não teria pressa para entregar. Sentia a mente bloqueada e tudo que conseguia lembrar fazia sua angústia aumentar.

"_Talvez eu tenha sido injusto. Deveria deixá-lo explicar-se, mas como não pensar que o que eu vi não é o que pensei? Como ele disse mesmo? Não é o que você está pensando? Não, não foi isso."_ – Pensou ao espreguiçar-se e deixar a cadeira inclinar um pouco o acento. – Droga! Preciso de alguma coisa para me acalmar. – Levanto devagar e agora com a pouca luminosidade da tela e luminária sobre o computador, saiu sem problemas do escritório ateliê.

Na cozinha, abriu a geladeira e pegou uma garrafa de Antares, um merlot encorpado, intensamente frutado, algo complexo, mas com uma harmônica estrutura com perfeito equilíbrio. Como ele sabia disso? Pois quem o dera explicara-lhe tudo. Claro que fora Alone... Suspirou. Abriu a garrafa que se encontrava pela metade e deitou o vinho na taça que pegou no armário. Fechou-a com cuidado e voltou-a para a geladeira. Sorveu sem pressa o líquido rubro, um vermelho queimado, quase arroxeado. Apreciou o paladar. Os aromas de frutas. Suspirou.

Olhou para a taça e, pensativo, pegou novamente a garrafa, colocou-a em um baldinho com gelo e levou-a para o escritório. Definitivamente aquilo não iria prestar. Não havia comido nada e estava bebendo? Estava cansado de ser certinho, talvez voltar um pouco para quando ainda não se importava muito com nada, ajudasse-o um pouco. Mas tudo o que fazia... tudo o que de fato queria era que Alone voltasse e pudessem resolver a situação. Mesmo com seu ciúme fazendo-o ver tudo em vermelho, tinha esperanças de conter-se e conseguir conversar sem ser tão rude.

Sentou-se novamente à frente do computador. Deixou o balde de gelo sobre a mesa a seu lado e a taça pela metade próxima ao mouse. Enquanto tentava dedicar-se à matéria parada, sorvia em goles pequenos o bom e delicioso vinho.

Espreguiçou-se. Não fazia ideia de onde fora parar sua inspiração, mas na realidade não queria admitir que desde que falara a última vez com Alone não estava conseguindo fazer nada direito. Levantou-se um pouco e andou por entre os cavaletes com várias telas de diversos tamanhos e trabalhos. Parou à frente da mesa onde o caderno de desenho do loiro estava. Folheou-o com calma e estranhou encontrar uma proposta e uma planta ali no meio.

Voltou para sua mesa, sorveu mais uns goles de vinho e estudou a planta da linda casa sem importar-se muito com o que estava escrito acima.

- Mas que por... – Engoliu o que pretendia falar e sentiu-se mais inseguro. Nunca, em menos de uns bons anos conseguiria comprar, ou mesmo alugar uma casa como aquela. Deixou a proposta e a planta de lado do computador e tentou novamente concentrar-se.

Sem paciência, não percebeu quando fechou o arquivo e começou a ver as fotos guardadas no computador. Ao passar das muitas imagens, a taça foi cheia mais duas vezes. A mente já ficando embotada. Os pensamentos mais confusos. Quanto tempo fazia que não se sentia um tanto ébrio? Nunca havia ficado daquele jeito, nem quando era um bad boy.

As fotos de ambos e a folha com a planta deixando-o mais deprimido. O medo tomando conta de seu ser. Algo que nunca pensara em ter e sentir.

"_Estou com medo!"_ – Pensou com um sorriso ébrio nos lábios. – Medo de quando Alone voltar... – Gargalhou nervosamente. – Bem, a palavra não é medo e sim confuso, ou diria inseguro. – Nova gargalhada. – Tenho 28 anos e passo por esse dilema. Sempre pensei que nos amaríamos para sempre, mas pelo visto perdi alguma parte da passagem de nossas vidas. Eu deveria saber que o Alone Megalos não ficaria muito tempo com uma pessoa como eu e que já estaria procurando uma nova moradia! – Amassou lentamente a folha da proposta. Levantou-se e caminhou cambaleante até o sofá. Estreitou os olhos, parecia que a imagem de seu amado nos braços da morena voltava para assombrar-lhe. Fechou os olhos e jogou-se no sofá. Ajeitou-se colocando a cabeça no braço alto do móvel. Se ficasse muito tempo ali, ficaria com torcicolo, mas nem importou-se com aquilo. A taça vazia rolou pelo chão onde um pequeno, mas espesso tapete negro estava. Suspirou e colocou um dos braços sobre os olhos.

- O que é, hein? Tem algo, um grande motivo para fazer tudo isso, Alone? Hã? Tem? – A voz rouca e levemente nervosa quebrando o silêncio. Bufou. – Quando voltar como vai ser? Terá coragem de dizer que não me quer mais? – Falou. O coração falhando uma batida. Ele mesmo se auto punindo, ou não seria punição, mas sim masoquismo a palavra certa. – Sou um homem, não um garotinho... Tenho de saber lidar com isso. Talvez tomar mais uma taça de vinho... – Riu achando engraçada a própria voz meio empastada. Os olhos avermelhados pesando, parecendo ter um monte de areia em cada olho. Finalmente a calmaria. Finalmente os pensamentos insanos deixando de atormentar por um tempo. Finalmente o sono. Sono sem sonhos e sem fantasmas.

**oOoOoOo**

Rolando na cama, Alone não conseguia pegar no sono. Aquele jantar fora-lhe uma provação sem tamanho, ainda mais quando descobrira que Pandora Heinstein é filha de um conhecido de seu tio Julian. Fuzilara por dentro. Em sua mente, viera tudo o que Kagaho havia dito-lhe mais cedo. Ele era muito ingênuo e acreditava demais nas pessoas. Quando estudaram juntos, não tinha muito papo com a morena, nunca descobrira que ela poderia saber tudo sobre ele pelo simples fato de já ter freqüentado festas as quais ele também ia. Nunca prestara atenção nela, pois sempre estava na companhia de Kagaho, ou mesmo sozinho. Não era de hoje que não se interessava por mulheres. Descobrira isso a duras penas e somente quando voltara a morar com o pai, divorciado da mãe alguns anos, soubera o que era receber amor e entender o que realmente se passava consigo.

Mas naquela noite descobrira algo que o deixara um tanto quanto agitado. Não soubera dizer a que horas o assunto avó e Pandora Heinstein havia surgido, mas também não se importava mais e sim o que aquilo queria dizer. As duas conheciam-se e pelo visto a velha senhora, matriarca da família, queria unir o jovem neto com a estonteante morena. Aquilo elucidava muitas coisas... Como fora ingênuo! Chamara o lobo em pele de cordeiro para dentro do apartamento deles e revelara descaradamente que morava com outro homem. Bem, não era novidade, talvez assim sua velha avó sentiria seus planos frustrarem de vez. Mas fora muito ingênuo, muito!

Aquilo lembrava muito quando tentara adequar-se às normas do Lycée e as perseguições contra si começarem apenas por ele ser diferente dos jovens de sua idade, um jovem considerado bad boy tornou-se seu amigo e esse jovem... – Kagaho! – Murmurou entristecido. Se acreditasse em contos de fadas, diria que ele fora seu príncipe montado em um cavalo branco a lhe salvar de todas as encrencas.

Juntos acabaram descobrindo o sentimento que os unia até aqueles dias. Juntos mudaram para poderem adequar-se. Quando a vida de Kagaho virou de cabeça para o ar, dera-lhe sustentação, apoiara-o em tudo. E agora seu mundo perfeito estava desmoronando. Na realidade, o mundo não é perfeito. Se assim o fosse, a vida não valeria a pena ser vivida, pois nada teria graça... mas os deuses deviam estar loucos! Por que tamanha provação?

Agitado, remexera-se em sua antiga cama. Uma cama de casal que, para ele, sem ter Kagaho por perto, parecia ter o dobro de tamanho. Sentia-se só e tudo por conta de sua droga de ingenuidade. Da sua confiança nas pessoas. Era inocente, mas como provar ao namorado? Como dizer-lhe tudo e fazer com que acreditasse em si? Se ele não o amasse e conhecesse tão bem, não teria visto o desapontamento nas íris muito azuis dele.

- Desapontei-o, meu amor... Sinto sua falta... – Os olhos rasos de lágrimas. Quanto tempo não sentia aquele amargor e vontade enorme de chorar? Desde que fora morar com o pai. Agora, tudo voltava com uma força tremenda. A angústia e a incerteza. O medo e insegurança. Precisava explicar-se e iria conseguir voltar às boas com ele. Fora inocente demais e, na segunda-feira sem falta, iria tomar uma decisão muito drástica quanto a sua modelo.

Levantou-se lentamente, sentou na beira da cama. Coçou a nuca e, em um gesto automático, checou as horas. – Três e quinze da madrugada. – Céus! Preciso descansar e sei exatamente onde conseguirei fazer isso. – Saiu da cama, acendeu a luz do quarto e começou a vestir-se. Estava na hora de voltar para sua casa e para o lado da pessoa que ama, mesmo que esse não o quisesse por perto.

**oOoOoOo**

Nunca a distância entre um bairro e outro da cidade Luz pareceu tão distante e tão demorado para se vencer como naquela madrugada. Quando Alone finalmente estacionou seu carro ao lado do de Kagaho, teve consciência de como o namorado deveria estar magoado e sentindo-se trocado. Tinha errado em esconder-lhe algumas coisas. Tinha errado ao contratar Pandora, uma desconhecida para si e, ainda por cima, ter contado muitas coisas que nunca deveria ter falado para alguém que não fosse Kagaho. Apoiou a cabeça um pouco no volante. Deixou um suspiro sentido escapar-lhe pelos lábios. Não podia retardar mais o encontro entre eles.

Saiu do carro devagar. Fechou-o e ligou o alarme. Em poucos minutos, entrava pelo apartamento silencioso. Entrou no quarto do casal e acendeu a luz do abajur de cabeceira. Arqueou a sobrancelha. – _"Impossível ter saído... O carro..."_ – Pensou, mas como em um dejavú compreendeu que encontraria o namorado no escritório. Venceu a distância entre os dois cômodos com passadas rápidas. Entrou sem fazer barulho e não acreditou no que viu.

- Ai, Kagaho... Você nunca gostou tanto assim de beber. – Murmurou ao recolher a taça do meio do tapete. Suspirou resignado. Ele nunca poderia dizer nada ao namorado, pois havia deixado que a estonteante Pandora o embriagasse.

Balançando a cabeça, achou melhor levar o balde de gelo com a garrafa e a taça para a cozinha. Restava pouco menos de três dedos do bom vinho no fundo da garrafa. Quando voltou para o escritório, o loiro trazia em seu braço um cobertor, equilibrava na outra mão uma bandeja de prata com uma pequena jarra, copo e aspirinas. Deixou a bandeja na mesa e cobriu-o com delicadeza.

- Kah... Você vai levantar com uma dor no pescoço. – Murmurou pesaroso. Olhou em volta procurando pela almofada. Ao encontrá-la, levantou com cuidado a cabeça do moreno. Quando já havia conseguido calçar a cabeça dele, ouviu um resmungo e voltou seus olhos para os do japonês.

- Que horas são? – Perguntou ao levar a mão à cabeça.

- Muito cedo. – Alone respondeu carinhoso. – Venha, já que acordou vamos para nosso quarto. – Convidou-o. Observou-lhe o semblante fechado e sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Deixou-o sentar-se sem nada dizer.

- Não! Vou ficar por aqui mesmo. – Kagaho respondeu secamente.

- Mas aqui... – Alone parou de falar. Colocou água no copo, pegou uma aspirina e deixou tudo a altura dos olhos do namorado. – Tome! – Ordenou.

- Não quero!! – O olhar bravo.

- Deixa de teimosia, Kah! Sei que deve estar estourando de dor de cabeça. – Sustentou-lhe o olhar. Estava sério e decidido. – Sei que ainda está bravo comigo, sei que de nada adiantará eu tentar me explicar, mas poxa... Eu estou preocupado com você!

Sem nada dizer e sustentando o olhar do loiro, Kagaho pegou o copo e a aspirina. Tomou-a com um único gole e muito rápido.

- Preocupado? – Rosnou Kagaho. Ao ajeitar-se no sofá, acabou achando a bolinha empaçocada do que havia sido a planta. Fechou a mão sobre o papel, estreitou os olhos e, ao começar a falar, jogou a bolinha na direção do loiro. – Ok! Diz-se estar preocupado, por que não foi mais honesto comigo e consigo mesmo?

Alone pegou o que foi lançado para cima de si no susto. De olhos arregalados, olhou para o que tinha nas mãos sem compreender e voltou novamente a olhar para o namorado.

**When the visions around you**  
_Quando as visões ao seu redor_  
**Bring tears to your eyes**  
_Trouxerem lágrimas aos seus olhos,_  
**And all that surrounds you  
**_E tudo que cercar você_  
**Are secrets and lies**  
_Forem segredos e mentiras._

- Se não quer mais nada comigo, agisse como homem! O homem decente por quem eu me apaixonei. Eu sairia da sua vida, bastava dizer-me. Não fazer tudo pelas costas e ter se engraçado com sua modelo. – Bufou exasperado. O ciúme cegando-lhe completamente.

- Kah... Eu...

- Eu ainda não terminei de falar. – Cortou-o sem piedade. Estava enfurecido, cego pelo ciúme e pela dor que esse sentimento estava lhe causando. – Você achou que eu nunca saberia das coisas? Que nunca veria essa... Essa planta que está em suas mãos? - Levantou-se de um salto e precisou parar um pouco. O quarto todo girou. Respirou forte várias vezes e começou a andar assim que tudo parou de girar. – Claro... O Kagaho não irá achar no meio de meu caderno de desenhos. Aí, em suma, o que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente! – Grunhiu ao parar bem à frente do loiro. – Mas eu vi e, vi muito mais do que você poderia supor e esperar. – Fez nova pausa. – Quando é que iria me contar sobre a propriedade? Quando é que iria me contar que vai me deixar? – Perguntou. O coração descompassado no peito.

- Espera um pouco, de onde tirou essa ideia que vou te deixar? – Alone perguntou. Parecia estar muito surpreso com o que acabara de ouvir. – Quem te disse tal disparate?

Kagaho mirou-o um tanto sem graça. A situação e seu ciúme fizeram com que começasse a imaginar coisas que talvez não existissem. Que nunca haviam passado pela cabeça de seu loirinho.

- Kah... – Tocou-o levemente no ombro. – Eu nunca pensei em te deixar! – Encarou-o. Os olhos azuis brilhantes. Ele estava decidido a resolver tudo aquilo, nada lhe impediria. – Eu não vou lhe abandonar, não tenho amante em espécie alguma... sabe que sou fiel. E creio que você está completamente certo e ao mesmo tempo errado. – Alone baixou os olhos e voltou a mirá-lo com interesse. Ao perceber o menor sinal de que o namorado fosse abrir a boca, estreitou os olhos. – Minha vez de falar sem ser interrompido. Você pode não acreditar em mim, achar que é teimosia de minha parte, mas eu não tive nada com Pandora! Você melhor do que ninguém sabe que eu não gosto de mulheres e só você sabe muito bem como ainda me dói lembrar que minha mãe foi tão preconceituosa comigo ao mandar-me para meu pai após descobrir minha opção sexual. – As palavras caindo como bombas na cabeça do japonês. – Fui muito ingênuo e não prestei atenção aos sinais de interesse de Pandora, caí na armadilha dela, mas o que de fato aconteceu é que após a terceira taça de vinho, eu apaguei. – Suspirou. – Bem o sabes como eu sou fraco para esse tipo de bebida. Posso dizer com todas as letras que não fiz nada, pois caí no mais profundo sono e só acordei quando você chegou e todo esse pesadelo começou.

- Uma armação para tentar nos separar... – Balbuciou Kagaho, sentindo-se o ser mais idiota da face da terra.

- Foi tudo o que eu consegui imaginar e pensar ao analisar toda a situação. – Alone voltou seus olhos para a planta amassada. Ele mesmo, sem querer, havia contribuído para que a situação chegasse ao pé em que estavam. Era estranho estar passando por tudo aquilo. Eram raras as vezes em que discutiam. Não que não acontecesse, mas um buscava no outro razão para viver e forças para superar todos os obstáculos que apareciam.

**I'll be your strength**  
_Eu serei sua força,_  
**I'll give you hope**  
_Eu darei a você esperança,_  
**Keeping your faith when its gone**  
_Mantendo sua fé quando ela tiver acabado._  
**The one you should call**  
_[serei] Aquele que você deveria chamar *  
_**was standing here all along**  
_Quando estiver parado aqui, completamente sozinho... *_

- Ah sim! – A voz baixa e soando incrédula. Mesmo que quisesse, Kagaho ainda sentia-se arredio. – Como explica os dois dormindo juntinhos e quase nus? – Rilhou os dentes. Estava sendo repetitivo, mas precisava saber.

- Eu não tenho certeza, mas creio que foi Pandora quem tirou minha camisa. – Alone sentiu os olhos arderem, mas iria ser forte. Iria resolver toda aquela situação sem derramar uma única lágrima. – Sou inocente, Kah! Fui ingênuo em chamar uma pessoa desconhecida para nossa casa. – Percebeu que o namorado iria dirigir-lhe algum comentário ácido e, com um simples gesto de mão, impediu-o de abrir a boca. – Espere, deixe-me terminar de me explicar. – Suspirou. – Sei que o magoei profundamente, sei que errei ao não comentar nada contigo a respeito da nova oportunidade de especialização e sobre essa nova casa. Desculpe-me, Kah! Espero, na verdade desejo, que possa um dia perdoar-me. – Suspirou.

Kagaho nada disse, ainda estava muito magoado e com o orgulho ferido, mas não teve coragem para retrucar, não ao ver os olhos tão azuis marejados. Conhecia-o muito bem. Sabia o que estava se passando com ele. Não queria vê-lo daquele jeito... Não poderia continuar sendo tão turrão e jogar a felicidade pela janela tão facilmente.

- Realmente, eu vou fazer uma nova especialização, mas será aqui mesmo, na França! – Sorriu ao ver o jeito perplexo com que o moreno o olhava. – A planta da casa nova era para ser surpresa... Eu estava pronto para lhe contar quando tudo isso aconteceu.

- Como surpresa, Alone? O que ganho não cobre os gastos dessa casa que quer! – Arregalou os olhos tentando entender o que viria a seguir.

- Não, realmente só com o que você ganha não, mas o que eu ganho juntando com o seu e o valor de nosso apartamento, vamos conseguir pagar. – Sorriu. – Kah... Estou fazendo isso tudo por nós... Passei noites e horas a fio procurando por algo a fim de lhe surpreender. Eu nunca pensei em lhe abandonar e... – Fez uma pausa, sentiu o toque leve em seu rosto e apreciou-o. – Se há alguma dúvida ainda sobre meus sentimentos por você, irei lutar para que entenda e saiba que eu te amo. E o que você não deve esquecer-se é que meu mundo, a cada instante, cada momento, tudo gira ao seu redor.

Envergonhado, Kagaho baixou os olhos. Dizem os mais experientes que a vida nos ensina. Que temos muitas vezes que quebrar a cara e aprendermos com nossos erros e ali estava... Uma nova lição que o japonês nunca mais esqueceria. A lição da confiança e do amor.

- Acho que lhe devo...

- Shiii... – Alone calou-o colocando dois dedos sobre os lábios dele. – Não diga mais nada, por favor! – Pediu. Os olhos azuis brilhando incontidamente. – Confesso-lhe que eu no seu lugar também agiria da mesma forma, talvez não tão radicalmente como você, então vamos esquecer...

Kagaho estreitou um pouco os olhos, mordiscou levemente o lábio inferior e sem dizer mais nada, abocanhou os dedos que teimosamente continuavam em seus lábios. Sugou-os devagar, mordiscou e, ao liberá-los, como um felino, cingiu-lhe a cintura puxando-o para si. O brilho da luxúria clareando um pouco as íris azuis escuras. Baixou um pouco a cabeça e provocou o namorado ao deslizar a língua pelos lábios tentadores dele. Mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior e regozijou-se ao ouvir o gemido baixo que escapou pela boca entreaberta do loiro. Aproveitando-se disso, cobriu-lhe os lábios com os seus. Deslizou sua língua para dentro da boca aveludada iniciando um beijo exigente.

**And I will take you in my arms**  
_E eu tomarei você em meus braços  
_**And hold you right where you belong**  
_E te guardarei exatamente no lugar onde você pertence,_  
**'Til the day my life is through**  
_Até o dia [que] minha vida tenha terminado._  
**This I promise you  
**_Isto eu prometo a você,_  
**This I promise you**  
_Isto eu prometo a você..._

Alone lentamente espalmou as mãos no peito do namorado, deslizou-as por todo o tórax aproveitando-se para deixar que as unhas raspassem um pouco mais fortes pelo tecido da camiseta que este usava. Enlaçou-lhe o pescoço embrenhando uma das mãos entre os cabelos espetados.

Os corpos colados, as respirações misturando-se. – Cama? – Murmurou o moreno com os lábios roçando no lóbulo da orelha do loiro. Sentiu mais prazer ao ouvir o gemido baixo que escapou dos lábios de Alone..

– Hmm... Pensei que tivesse esquecido-se dela. – Gracejou ao esfregar-se em lenta provocação no corpo colado ao seu. – Afinal, temos um sofá aconchegante aqui...

– Tentador, mas não quero algo tão apertado... – Sorriu malicioso ao começar a puxar a camisa lentamente de dentro da calça do namorado. – Prefiro nossa cama. – E sem mais nada dizer, beijou-o novamente. Aos tropeços, começou a andar devagar, forçando o corpo a sua frente a fazer o mesmo.

Um baque leve contra a parede e o corpo menor foi prensado contra esta. Beijos marcavam a pele alva como ferro em brasa. Kagaho cravou os dentes em uma tortura lenta e provocante deixando-os apenas raspar pela pele delicada do pescoço. Mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha para logo em seguida introduzir a língua no pavilhão, atiçando-o. As mãos de ambos explorando cada cantinho inexplorado, apalpando e apertando...

**I've loved you forever**  
_Eu tenho amado você o tempo todo_  
**In lifetimes before**  
_Em vidas anteriores.  
_**And I promise you never**  
_E eu te prometo [que]  
_**Will you hurt anymore**  
_Você nunca mais será magoado..._

- Eu te amo tanto... – Gemeu Alone, baixinho.

- Hmm... Prove... – Ronronou Kagaho, roçando os lábios no pescoço alvo. Queria deixá-lo enlouquecido... Queria de fato com amor e carinho, esquecer aquela confusão terrível e sabia que juntos conseguiriam tudo. Com jeito, colocou uma das pernas entre as dele e, com o joelho, esfregou-o no baixo ventre do namorado.

- Kah... Golpe baixo... – Conseguiu dizer Alone entre os gemidos. A pele do rosto levemente corada. Estavam há tanto tempo juntos, mas ainda assim ficava rubro e aquilo fazia com que Kagaho o desejasse mais.

- No amor e na guerra vale tudo, loirinho. – Mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior e juntou mais os dois corpos.

Com um sorriso sedutor, Alone passou a língua lentamente pelos lábios e roçou apenas os seus sobre os dele. Mordiscou-lhe a bochecha, próximo ao maxilar e o pescoço. Sentiu-se poderoso ao vê-lo estremecer ante seus toques. Aproveitando-se disso, empurrou-o gentilmente para trás e, com carinho, segurou-lhe uma das mãos. Em silêncio, seguiu para o quarto do casal. Entrou e sem esperar que ele fechasse a porta, soltou-lhe a mão seguindo para perto das grossas cortinas. Fechou-as um pouco deixando o quarto na penumbra.

- Alone...? – Kagaho chamou ao virar-se e deparar-se com a penumbra, ouviu-lhe o riso cristalino. Por uma fresta das cortinas, a leve claridade do dia raiando facilitou que visse uma leve sombra, mas onde fora? – Onde está? Eu vou acender... – Não teve tempo de completar o que iria dizer. Sentiu seu corpo sendo enlaçado por ele e sorriu. – O que tem em mente?

- Algo diferente... – Respondeu ao acariciar-lhe o rosto com uma das mãos. O corpo colando ao dele, o leve gingado. Lambeu-lhe o pescoço lentamente antes de morder-lhe o mesmo local. Habilmente, foi puxando-lhe a camisa para soltá-la da calça. Soltou-o um pouco e baixou o tórax para que ficasse na altura da camisa erguida. Conforme ia subindo a camisa, distribuía lambidas, mordidas e assoprões.

- A... lone! – Kagaho afundou as mãos nos cabelos lisos e macios. Puxou-o para si assim que se viu livre da camisa. Com mãos firmes, abriu cada botão da blusa que o namorado usava enquanto o beijava vorazmente. Enrodilhou os dedos nos mamilos excitando-o mais. Empurrou-lhe a camisa sobre os ombros e obteve a ajuda do loiro para que essa fosse ao chão. Sabia que estavam somente alguns poucos passos da cama e até mesmo por isso começou a fazer com que o namorado caminhasse junto de si. Sem poder ver direito, ambos acabaram caindo sobre o colchão macio.

Ao sentir o baque das costas no colchão, Alone soltou o ar preso nos pulmões todo de uma vez. Acomodou-se melhor embaixo do corpo do japonês, separando um pouco as pernas, e mordiscou-lhe o queixo. Queria poder ver-lhe os olhos azuis escuros opacos pelo desejo, mas não importava... Aquela entrega seria diferente! Talvez a melhor... Beijou-o lentamente, sentiu as mãos fortes fechando-se em sua cintura e o corpo sendo suspenso um pouco. – Hmm... Não precisarei nem fazer força para me ajeitar na cama? – Perguntou ao livrar-lhe os lábios em procura de ar.

Kagaho riu sensualmente. O riso cristalino que tão bem o loiro conhecia e adorava ouvir. – Hoje não. Talvez não precise fazer nada, quero compensar-lhe por todo meu mal humor. – Confessou ao tomar-lhe os lábios em novo beijo, saudosista e carinhoso. Ergueu o corpo e ajoelhou-se tendo Alone entre suas pernas.

Alone tomou-lhe uma das mãos e colocou-a sobre seu peito. – Sinta... – Pediu. A voz baixa não mais alta que um sussurro. O coração batendo descompassado no peito. – É por você que bate assim! – Confessou. – Lembre-se disso... – Completou, acariciando-lhe a lateral do corpo com a mão livre.

**I give you my word**  
_Eu te dou minha palavra,_  
**I give you my heart**  
_Eu te dou meu coração._  
**This is a battle we won**  
_Esta é uma batalha que vencemos..._  
**And with this vow  
**_E com este juramento,  
_**forever has now begun**  
_A eternidade agora começou._

Sem palavras, o japonês baixou o corpo e distribuiu vários beijos pelo tórax do loiro. Mordiscou-lhe ao redor do umbigo e lentamente começou a livrá-lo das calças. Sorriu de lado ao sentir como o amado o desejava. Retirou-lhe os sapatos, meias e a calça. Deixou-o esparramado na cama. Ficou de pé e livrou-se do restante das roupas ficando apenas com a boxer branca. Voltou de gatinhas para a cama e deitou ao lado dele. Acariciou-lhe o rosto e pescoço. Puxou-o para si em um abraço amoroso e protetor. Não entendia como pudera ser tão estúpido e quase ter colocado tudo a perder. Suspirou. Tinha de deixar aqueles pensamentos de lado. Estavam juntos e isso é o que de fato importava.

Alone moldou seu corpo ao do amado. Em movimentos lentos e sensuais, esfregou-se nele. As mãos de ambos explorando e apalpando. – Kah... – Gemeu baixinho ao sentir os membros de ambos tocarem-se em uma provocação ardorosa. – Não acha que estamos ainda com algo que possa nos atrapalhar? – Perguntou ao tocar o membro do amado com sua mão por sobre a peça macia.

Mordiscando-lhe o lábio inferior o japonês fez um pouco de suspense, gemeu baixinho e com os lábios colados ao dele, perguntou. – Temos é? – Sorriu ao sentir a bufada em seu rosto.

Impaciente, Alone bufou contrariado e com um movimento rápido, mas delicado, empurrou o namorado para que este deitasse. Ficou sobre ele, apoiando o peso de seu corpo sobre suas pernas e as mãos que estavam uma de cada lado do corpo de Kagaho. Esticou-se um pouco e acendeu a luz do abajur. A luminosidade fraca clareou o quarto.

- O que aconteceu com as novidades? – Gracejou Kagaho mirando-o nos olhos. A luxúria podia ser vista nas íris azuis mais claras do loiro.

- Talvez eu queira ver-lhe melhor... – Sorriu. Baixou a cabeça e beijou-o. Afastou um pouco o corpo e sentou-se sobre as coxas musculosas. Mordiscou-lhe o pescoço, os mamilos e barriga. Com um olhar malicioso, enfiou os dedos entre o cós da boxer branca e lentamente foi livrando-o da peça. Os longos cabelos roçando no membro ereto. Jogou a peça íntima longe e fez o mesmo com a sua. Lentamente, afastou um pouco as pernas dele e posicionou-se entre elas. Mordeu com gosto a parte interna da coxa fazendo-o gemer. Com uma das mãos, acariciando-lhe o membro e estimulando-o. Dando-lhe mais prazer.

- Koi... (koibito=namorado) – Murmurou Kagaho ao sentir os lábios quentes e a boca macia tomando posse de seu desejo. Afundou as mãos nos longos fios loiros e deixou os gemidos altos escaparem por sua garganta e boca. Voltou seus olhos surpresos e encontrou os de Alone à espreita. Ele parecia deliciar-se com o que estava conseguindo fazer. O moreno fechou os olhos, o loiro estreitou os seus.

**Just close your eyes**  
_Apenas feche seus olhos_  
**Each loving day  
**_A cada dia afetuoso_  
**And know this feeling wont go away**  
_E eu sei [que] este sentimento não irá embora.  
_**Till the day my life is through**  
_Até o dia que minha vida tenha terminado,_  
**This I promise you**  
_Isto eu prometo a você,  
_**This I promise you**  
_Isto eu prometo a você..._

- Kah... – Chamou-o parando de dar-lhe prazer. – Olhe para mim. – Pediu ao deitar-se sobre ele.

Atendendo ao pedido, o japonês abriu os olhos lentamente e mirou-o. Com um sorriso sacana, moveu a mão direita entre os corpos e embainhou o membro do namorado começando movimentos lentos e cadenciados. Sorriu ao ouvir o gemido agoniado de Alone. Beijou-o com ardor. Liberou-lhe o membro e segurou-o forte pela cintura, fazendo com que ele ficasse por baixo com um giro de corpo. Sorriu malicioso ao liberar-lhe os lábios. Mordiscou-lhe o pescoço e fez uma maior pressão dos lábios no local, sabia que depois o loirinho iria ficar irritado com ele, mas por aquela marquinha, valeria a pena. Com beijos esvoaçantes por todo o tórax, sem demora Kagaho abocanhou o membro pulsante de Alone.

- Céus, Kah! – Alone conseguiu dizer ao sentir ser tomado com maestria. Fechou os olhos e gingou um pouco os quadris. A boca entreaberta buscando por ar.

Com olhos ávidos, Kagaho deleitou-se com a visão de seu loirinho entregue ao momento, ao prazer. Soltou-lhe o membro por uns poucos minutos e sorriu de lado ao escutar os protestos. Molhou dois dedos e lentamente penetrou-o com um dígito. Estreitou os olhos, ao menor sinal de dor pararia com tudo. Não queria causar desconforto ou machucar o amado, mas sendo homens nada fica mais fácil. Introduziu outro dedo e rodou-os um pouco, queria encontrar o local certo. Aquele local que sabia dar prazer a Alone. Baixou novamente a cabeça e circulou a glande com a língua bem devagar, deslizou lentamente os lábios alternando-os com a língua por toda a extensão do membro rijo e pulsante. Sentiu o corpo do loiro estremecer, conhecia-o muito bem. Retirou os dedos lentamente. Deitou-se sobre ele, abraçando-o, os membros roçando em uma provocação gostosa. Esticou um pouco os braços e pegou algo na gaveta do criado mudo. Não eram promíscuos, mas gostavam de se cuidar.

Alone sorriu ao vê-lo sentar-se entre suas pernas e rasgar o pacote quadradinho. Observou-o atentamente colocar a camisinha e tentou relaxar. Abriu os braços assim que o namorado olhou para ele. Recebeu-o em um abraço apertado. Beijou-o demoradamente enquanto este procurava uma melhor posição.

**Over and Over I fall**  
_Várias e várias vezes eu caio [em tentação]_  
**When I hear you call**  
_Quando eu ouço você chamar._  
**Without you in my life, baby**  
_Sem você em minha vida, baby,_  
**I just wouldn't be living at all**  
_Eu simplesmente não estaria vivo de modo algum..._

Lentamente e com calma, Kagaho fundiu-se ao amado. Fincou seus olhos nos dele. Pena, estavam fechados. A boca levemente aberta em busca de ar, o gemido contido. O rosto afogueado... Ele não cansava de admirá-lo quando assim estavam. A pele rosada adquirindo uma coloração mais intensa... O vermelho sangue... Vermelho paixão! Ao sentir um leve gingar, soube que poderia começar a mover-se. Saindo quase que completamente do corpo do amado, investiu novamente, os movimentos lentos dando prazer aos dois.

- Kagaho... Céus... – Alone gemeu ao cravar suas unhas nos ombros levemente bronzeados do namorado. Seu corpo serpenteando abaixo do outro.

- A-Alone você me leva à loucura! – Gemeu Kagaho ao mover-se mais rápido.

Palavras não poderiam dizer o que ambos estavam sentindo. Gemidos e arfares misturaram-se com palavras desconexas. Apoiou uma das mãos na cintura do amado enquanto com a outra dava-lhe mais prazer ao embainhar o membro tenso.

- Kah... – Alone arqueou o corpo, jogando a cabeça para trás. – Eu não vou aguentar! – A voz rouca, a respiração descompassada.

- Geme para mim loirinho... – Murmurou rouco.

Não demorou muito tempo para que Alone se derramasse entre os corpos com um gemido alto. A pressão exercida sobre si fazendo Kagaho sentir mais prazer e com uma estocada mais forte também atingir seu clímax derramando-se e deixando que o corpo recostasse no do amado. Beijou-o carinhosamente e lentamente abandonou-o. Sorriu ao escutar o resmungo baixinho de Alone e, dando-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha, levantou. Com apenas um olhar cobiçoso, dirigiu-se para o banheiro. Livrou-se da camisinha e voltou para junto do namorado. Deitou-se ao lado dele e o puxou para si.

- Eu já disse que te amo hoje? – Perguntou ao acariciar-lhe as costas e os cabelos longos.

- Creio que não. – Sorriu ao responder-lhe ao ajeitar melhor o corpo de encontro ao dele.

- Pois eu te amo muito, loirinho! – Sorriu. – Sabe, acho que isso tudo ensinou-nos alguma coisa.

- Tem razão. – Alone respondeu ao tentar conter um bocejo. Sorriu ao sentir os lábios do namorado tocando-lhe a ponta do nariz.

- Descanse. Amanhã será um novo dia e garanto que será melhor que esses últimos dias... – Beijou-o calmamente. Puxou-o mais para si abraçando-o fortemente como se ele fosse sumir do nada.

- Kah, assim eu não posso respirar. – Murmurou Alone ao acomodar-se melhor. Recebeu um leve beijo nos lábios e suspirou. Fechou os olhos e sentiu-se bem. Estava onde deveria estar. Nos braços de seu verdadeiro amor. Ele sabia que tormentas sempre iriam existir, mas tinha certeza que dali para frente ele e Kagaho saberiam resolver sem os atritos do passado.

**And I will take you in my arms  
**_E eu tomarei você em meus braços_**  
And hold you right where you belong  
**_E te guardarei exatamente no lugar onde você pertence,  
_**Til the day my life is through  
**_Até o dia [que] minha vida tenha terminado.  
_**This I promise you  
**_Isto eu prometo a você..._

**Just close your eyes**  
_Apenas feche seus olhos_  
**Each loving day  
**_A cada dia afetuoso (a cada dia afetuoso)_  
**And know this feeling won't go away  
**_E eu sei [que] este sentimento não irá embora._

**Every word I say is true  
**_Cada palavra que eu digo é sincera,_  
**This I promise you  
**_Isto eu prometo a você..._  
**Everyword I say is true  
**_Cada palavra que eu digo é sincera,_  
**This I promise you  
**_Isto eu prometo a você,  
_**Ooh, I promise you  
**_Eu prometo a você..._

**oOoOoOo**

**Informações extras:**

Lycée é o nome que leva o Ensino Médio na França.

**Momento Aquariana no divã:**

*um divã e uma doida alegre deitada nele, ao seu lado um cavaleiro de ouro com cara de poucos amigos*

Quem é você? Você não é o psi... psiii... Você não é o doutor.

**Manigoldo:** No poverella, Io no sou o doutore. Io vim aqui para saber por que mio El Cid e Io, esse homo gostoso, tesudo e poderoso, fomos trocados por quello estrupício esquentado, galinho de fogo dos idos de antigamente e por quello loirinho aguado sem sal nem açúcar.

Boa pergunta. Sabe que nem eu sei... *rindo feito boba* Eu até pensei em colocar você em outra fic e tal, e tal... Mas pera lá, por que eu tenho que te dar explicação... Passa fora ou te deixo sem o El Cid... *levantando e vendo que já não estão tão sozinhos. Sorriso sem graça*

É né... Bem... Vocês já chegaram aqui... Que bom, bem... *sem graça e vermelha feito um tomate*

Gostaria de primeiro de tudo agradecer a minha irmã por ter passado quase três horas comigo para acharmos a música que encontra-se nessa fic. Tay-chan, sei que meu humor do cão foi terrível, mas valeu o esforço. Para quem quer saber, a música é do *NSYNC e o nome é This I promise you. Ouçam é muito bonitinha. A tradução não fui eu quem fiz, erros não me matem, please.

Sobre os personagens, eu juro que vasculhei a net e o pouco que descobri foi usado na fic. Ainda é um mistério de onde vem Alone, mas supõe-se que ele seja italiano. Os relatos sobre Hades e Julian Solo, foram tirados de um RPG que Nana, Tay e eu participamos. Talvez, muito provavelmente depois de conversar com as pessoas envolvidas e se der certo, eu faça algo sobre o que estamos jogando, mas deixo no talvez.

**Kagaho:** Loirinho, você gostou do final?

**Alone:** Eu gostei, por quê? Você não gostou?

**Kagaho:** Poderia ser um pouquinho...

Ah! Não poderia não! Chega! Que é isso? Virou moda. Eu estou falando. E já todo mundo para fora.

Obrigado por lerem e comentarem. Até a próxima.


End file.
